TRILL, which stands for Transparent Interconnect of Lots of Links, is an IETF standard that is implemented by devices referred to as routing bridges (“RBridges”) or TRILL switches. TRILL combines the advantages of bridges and routers and is the application of link state routing to the VLAN-aware customer-bridging problem. Border Gateway Protocol (“BGP”) is the protocol that makes core routing decisions on the Internet. A relatively new architecture for data center networking called Vinci has recently been introduced. The physical topology of this architecture is based on a two-tier fat-tree, where every leaf switch is connected to every spine switch and vice versa. In this architecture, TRILL may be used to enable data forwarding while BGP may be used for route distribution among leafs, via route reflectors (“RR”).